


I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice!

by peppermintjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Halloween Costumes, Jongdae is just really stubborn okay, M/M, Rivalry, and kyungsoo is bitchy bc jongdae is bitchy, consensual making out after consuming alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintjong/pseuds/peppermintjong
Summary: Jongdae finds the love of his life when he spots the Tuxedo Mask to his Sailor Moon at Joonmyun's Halloween party.He doesn't realise it's also his biggest rival.





	I am Sailor Moon, Champion of Justice!

Jongdae steps through the doorway, laughing when he sees Baekhyun run past wearing nothing but tiny red booty shorts. He always likes to be prepared far too early for Joonmyun’s Halloween parties, and always ends up having too many pre-drinks because he’s waiting for everyone else to get ready at a normal time.

 

“Hey Baek!” he calls out, hears said person’s returning call of his own name back as he makes his way to the kitchen with his backpack in hand. Hyeran’s almost elbow deep in dishwashing suds, cleaning the dishes of what seems to be a bit of a late lunch. “Hey Hyeran.”

 

“Hey Jongdae,” she says cheerily, giving him a smile over her shoulder. “You’re a bit early.”

 

He chuckles, setting his bag down and grabbing a tea towel and beginning to dry the dishes as she sets them in the drying rack. “Baekhyun sent me about ten texts to come over before three otherwise I wouldn’t be ready in time,” he says, making her laugh as she shakes her head.

 

“I swear,” Hyeran mutters under her breath. “He thinks it’s the end of the world because he can’t find his blue tights.”

 

“Everything has to be perfect with Halloween for him,” he says, like Baekhyun’s girlfriend doesn’t already know.

 

“Who are you going as anyway?” she asks, handing him a sopping plate directly.

 

He grins, nodding with his head towards his bag, a blonde wig partially shown from where he couldn’t zip it up the whole way. “Sailor Moon,” he says, laughing when the plate Hyeran was cleaning drops back into the water with a dull splash. “Don’t worry.” He leans in closer. “You won’t see any part of my dick and only a little bit of my ass. Although I can’t say the same about your boy if he doesn’t find his tights.”

 

Hyeran just rolls her eyes, pushing him away by poking him in the forehead. “He would honestly love that. A bit of an exhibitionist he is,” she says with a leer, and it’s her turn to laugh when Jongdae gags.

 

“Oh Jongdae! When did you get here?” a voice behind them says and he turns around, Jongin fixing the forehead protector he’s slid on over his obnoxiously yellow wig, fit snugly on his brow. He’s already in his bright orange pants, his jacket and shirt still missing. No one should look good dressed as Naruto but Jongin somehow pulls it off.

 

“Like five minutes ago. Nice costume,” he says, earning him a bright smile from Jongin even though he does cover up his nipples, shy.

 

“Thanks. I’m heading over to help Joon finish setting up,” he says.

 

“Guess I’ll see you over there then,” Jongdae smiles, waving back when Jongin throws a peace sign up as he walks to the living room, out of sight.

 

 

 

They continue their job in comfortable silence after that, switching spots when Jongdae doesn’t know where certain bowls and glasses fit in the cupboards. Jongdae hears the front door open some time later, sees Hyeran turn to see who’s come in as he finishes washing the last few dishes.

 

“Hey Kyungsoo,” she says cheerily, although she glances sidelong at Jongdae when he stiffens.

 

“Hey Hyeran,” he replies, voice smooth and deep. Jongdae scrubs harder at the bowl in his hands.

 

“I’m gonna get changed so I want y’all to behave okay?” she says, pointing her finger between them. “I don’t want a repeat of the bitchfest last year.”

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Yes mum,” he drawls, chuckling until Hyeran yanks on his ear, _hard_ , and then he’s yelping in pain, leaning with her when she keeps pulling. “Okay, okay! Seriously! I’ll behave.”

 

“Thank you,” she says, letting go, leaving Jongdae to rub his ear as he pouts.

 

“Can’t say _he_ will though,” he says, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the offending man. Jongdae doesn’t even deign him with a glance.

 

“Just…” she pauses to pinch the bridge of her nose dramatically, breathing out noisily. “Be civil. Both of you.”

 

With that she leaves, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she disappears down the hallway, yelling for Baekhyun. It’s just the two of them now, the first time in a long time that they’ve been alone together, and Jongdae feels tense – like he’s waiting for the other foot to drop.

 

He doesn’t have to wait long.

 

“I guess we’re gonna have to at least say hello to each other,” Kyungsoo says and Jongdae turns to face him, shocked, at how polite he’s being – considering they usually just throw insults at each other. “So, uh, hey.”

 

“Hi,” Jongdae says, dumbstruck. He doesn’t know what he should say next –

 

“Nice costume,” the other says before he can figure out something else to say and he frowns, not understanding. “I think this is your best one yet.”

 

Kyungsoo gestures at Jongdae’s form, his plain shirt and jeans he came over in, and the latter finally catches on, feeling his face heat up. “Fuck you,” he spits, feeling angrier when Kyungsoo laughs. “Fuck off out of here, you annoying little hobbit.”

 

The other merely laughs some more, holding his hands up and blowing Jongdae a kiss as he makes his way down the hallway. “You almost look like a normal human in that getup!” Kyungsoo yells back and Jongdae bites his lip to stop the scream of frustration from escaping.

 

 

Jongdae doesn’t see Kyungsoo at all until Joonmyun’s, having left earlier so he wouldn’t be tempted to sock Kyungsoo in the jaw. Stupid, perfect Kyungsoo, who stole his top marks in his Managerial Economics course, had acted so pious when he had also overtaken Jongdae’s spot at first in International Business Management. That was in their first year – they’re now almost finished their third and final year, and Jongdae still hasn’t let it go. It’s not like Kyungsoo is a bad guy really, Jongdae knows by the way their mutual friends go on about him, but the comment he had made to Jongdae – when the latter was clearly upset at being dethroned in the classes he was so passionate about – that sealed their fate as mortal enemies.

 

“ _Sucks to be second,”_ he had said, looked and sounded genuinely apologetic when Jongdae had met his gaze. He had offered a smile then, held out a hand and said, “ _Maybe if you need some help you can talk to me.”_

Jongdae now scoffs at the thought. The arrogance that _he_ needed help, from an acquaintance that he had met only a couple of times before when meeting up with Jongin, that was what made him realise that Kyungsoo was trying to intimidate him, make him slip up in his studies and take the top of the class, graduate with higher marks and therefore have easier access to real world connections. He had promised himself that he would beat Kyungsoo, whatever it took.

 

“Jongdae!” Joonmyun’s voice booms even through the wooden door. “You ready? The rest of the group is here!”

 

“One second!” he yells back, shaking his head, focusing on fixing his wig’s pigtails so they sit right on his head. He takes a minute to check over his outfit, the bow on his chest smooth beneath his fingertips, leans in close to the mirror to inspect his headpiece. This might be one of his favourite Halloween looks; he likes the weight of the large bow on his lower back, likes the feel of the sheer tights and the red thigh-high boots. Sailor Moon is a perfect character to be, and he made sure no one else in his inner circle was dressed up as Sailor Moon or any other character in the series, not one to be outdone.

 

He exits the bathroom once he’s satisfied with his whole outfit, makes his way downstairs to the party already in full swing. By “the group” Joonmyun clearly meant their group plus their friends, and their friend’s friends. There’s far more people than Jongdae had anticipated, but he enjoys it, has always enjoyed the loudness of parties, the overall cheer that spreads through the room.

 

Jongin waves from in the kitchen when he spots Jongdae, in his full Naruto outfit, Jinkyung standing next to him in her matching Hinata costume. They look cute together.

 

“Hey!” he shouts over the loud music, accepting the beer Jongin offers him. “How’s it going?”

 

“Good,” Jongin says, taking a sip of his own beer. He pulls Jinkyung in with an arm around her shoulders. “This one almost refused to come tonight.”

 

“No,” she says, poking Jongin in the ribs. “I just didn’t want to come dressed as a Naruto character.”

 

“But it’s one of the best animes out there!” Jongin protests, Jongdae laughing at the glare Jinkyung sends her boyfriend.

 

“I just didn’t want to indulge in your weird Naruto fantasy you have,” she shouts back and Jongdae chokes on the mouthful of drink he was about to swallow. There’s a very long, awkward pause as Jongin turns red as a tomato.

 

“Well!” Jongdae shouts and the other two startle as if they forgot he was there. “That was traumatising. I’m gonna go drink to forget this ever happened. Have fun!”

 

He turns on his heel and makes his way through the crowded living room to the game room. He still can’t fucking believe Joonmyun has a goddamn game room. There’s a few people playing foosball, others cheering them on, Jongdae chugging more of his beer as he passes the table and spots Joonmyun playing pool, half of his face obscured by his Phantom mask. Jongdae stops at the side of the table, Joonmyun glancing up and doing a double-take when he recognises him.

 

“Hey! Nice outfit,” he says, eyes roaming down Jongdae’s chest appreciatively.

 

“My eyes are up here,” he says, though he’s laughing. “Who’s winning?”

 

“Not Joonmyun,” Iron Man pipes up, pushing his mask up to reveal his face. Chanyeol’s bangs are plastered to his forehead with sweat, and Jongdae can relate to that feeling already. “He’s lost twice now.”

 

“Shut up,” Joonmyun says, leaning over to flick Chanyeol’s forehead, soothing it straight after. Jongdae makes a face at the display, taking another deep swig. He’s already almost finished.

 

“You didn’t match your outfits?” Jongdae asks and Joonmyun rolls his eyes at the same time Chanyeol does.

 

“Chanyeol wanted me to dress up as the Pepper to his Iron Man,” he says, giving a look to Jongdae like Chanyeol’s crazy for suggesting such an idea.

 

“You wanted me to dress up as Christine! No one would even know who I was!” the other counters.

 

“Yes they would if they saw us together!”

 

Chanyeol groans. “So I’d have to be glued to your side for the whole party so people would understand my costume?” he drawls.

 

“Don’t you want to be glued to my side?” Joonmyun says, Jongdae thinks he was trying to go for pouty but it came out way too breathy and sexual – Chanyeol’s expression flickers before they’re both pulling each other in for a heavy kiss, Jongdae looking around the room instead of his friends making out.

 

“Okay guys? Still here,” Jongdae eventually yells and they pull apart, Jongdae curling his lip as Joonmyun wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Gross.”

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol says, sounding anything but.

 

“How’s your classes going?” Joonmyun asks, hip-checking Chanyeol out of the way to resume their game.

 

“Eh, okay,” he says, shrugging before bringing the bottle to his lips. Joonmyun lines up his cue, throwing Jongdae a look after he sinks a striped in a corner pocket. “What?”

 

“You know,” he starts in That Voice and Jongdae groans. He knows where this is going. “Kyungsoo isn’t trying to compete with you.” He straightens from where he was bent over the table, frowning. “Well technically he is, but – not you in particular. He’s just competing against the class as a whole.”

 

“Can we not talk about this, or him, right now? I’m trying to have a good time here.” Chanyeol snorts as that and Jongdae turns to him, narrows his eyes. “What’s so funny?”

 

“I’m sure he’s be having a very good time with you,” he mutters, yelping when Joonmyun digs his elbow into his ribs, hard. “Ow! What the hell babe?”

 

Jongdae blinks at them. “What is that supposed to mean?” he asks, only more confused when Joonmyun covers Chanyeol’s mouth before he can voice his answer.

 

“Nothing! This idiot doesn’t know what he’s talking about,” he says with way too much pep. “Would you mind getting us all a beer Jongdae?”

 

“Actually can I have a vodka and lemonade?” Chanyeol gets out once he’s managed to wrench Joonmyun’s hand from his face.

 

Jongdae rolls his eyes but agrees, dropping his now empty bottle in one of the many trash bins Joonmyun has set up around the place. He weaves through the crowd, gets stopped for a quick chat with Seulgi about their choir group’s newest piece, and moves a little faster when he sees his ex, Liyin, start towards him. He breathes out a sigh of relief when he makes it back into the kitchen without having to actually talk to her, the room clear apart from two girls trying out different snacks and a guy dressed in a long cape and a black tophat. He turns around and Jongdae almost loses his shit when he sees that the guy is dressed as Tuxedo Mask and he can tell the guy is checking out his outfit. His eyes are obscured by his white mask but his lips are not, and they curl into a gorgeous smirk as he slowly moves over to Jongdae.

 

“Nice outfit,” Tuxedo Mask says, and Jongdae frowns minutely, the voice familiar.

 

“Thanks,” he says, giving the other man his brightest smile. “Must be fate, right?”

 

Tuxedo Mask laughs and Jongdae has definitely heard that laugh, but the four shots he had as pre’s are meddling with his ability to place it. “Yeah, something like that,” he says. He twists around to grab another bottle out of the giant bucket filled with ice. “Beer?”

 

“Sure,” Jongdae says, accepting it with a nod. He flicks the cap on the counter before focusing back on Hot Lips. “What made you decide on Tuxedo Mask?” he asks, taking a sip. A little voice tells him that Joonmyun and Chanyeol are waiting for their drinks, but they can wait. He’s sure they’re halfway to fucking by now anyway.

 

“I was told it’d make a good costume for this party,” he answers, smirking again as he makes a show of looking Jongdae up and down. “I’m glad I listened.”

 

Jongdae nods, trying to ignore how he kinda wants to jump this guy’s bones right here. “So, you know Joonmyun? Or are you one of the plus-plus-ones?”

 

Tuxedo grins, and fuck if Jongdae hasn’t seen a more gorgeous smile than that. “Yeah, good friends with him actually,” he says, to which Jongdae raises an eyebrow. “Met him and Baekhyun a couple of years back.”

“Really? How come I’ve never seen you around then?” Jongdae gets another low laugh at that.

 

“Oh I think you’ve seen me around,” he says vaguely. He chugs half of his bottle, grabs another two from the cooler, then nods his head to the back patio. “Wanna join me outside?”

 

“Yeah alright,” he says, letting Tuxedo lead the way. It’s a lot easier to navigate through the throng of people when someone is parting them for you.

 

Tuxedo struggles to open the back door, what with both of his hands full of drinks, and Jongdae laughs at the sight, but leans over to help him nonetheless. The resulting grin he earns himself is so very much worth it, and is only slightly worried about how attracted he is to this guy’s lips alone. He’s thinking about how plush they are, how the bow of his upper lip would feel if he were to kiss him right there. Jongdae’s alcohol tolerance must be worse than he thought because he starts to lean further into Tuxedo’s space, watches as those lips part –

 

“Oh my god!” a voice shrieks from behind them and Jongdae springs away, flushing deeply. He turns around and spots Baekhyun pushing through the crowd to get to them, his cape snagging only twice on the way. His hair is slicked back bar the single curl on his forehead, and Jongdae has to admit his Superman costume came together quite well. “I can’t believe y’all were gonna fucking kiss, did I just ruin the moment? I’m sorry I saw Jongdae leaning in and I couldn’t help myself like Kyungsoo and Jongdae getting together finally after –”

 

“Whoa, whoa. Kyungsoo?” Jongdae interrupts, whipping around to face Tuxedo.

 

“Oh shit,” Baekhyun whispers.

 

Tuxedo fights but manages to drag his mask below his chin, and it is indeed Kyungsoo, . Jongdae is so conflicted, but mostly he’s angry that Kyungsoo knew exactly who he was. What was he trying to do here? Jongdae almost fucking kissed his ultimate rival, and he’s so mortified he thinks he might puke.

 

“What was your game here huh?” Jongdae says defensively and the other sighs, Baekhyun muttering that he’s gonna find Joonmyun before slipping away.

 

“Can we just talk out here for a minute?” Kyungsoo asks. Jongdae searches for something in his expression to suggest he’s trying to trap him but he genuinely looks like he just wants to talk so he nods, shoulders slumping as he follows Kyungsoo through the door.

 

It’s far more quiet outside, the sound of the party muffled by the glass as Jongdae settles in the centre Joonmyun’s ridiculously comfy outdoor lounge, offers his free hand to take the extra bottles from Kyungsoo so he can sit down easily. He’s putting them on the ground beside his feet when Kyungsoo drops right next to him, his leg resting from hip to knee against Jongdae’s. The contact makes Jongdae’s skin tingle, and he thinks about how nice Kyungsoo’s lips looked before. He knows Kyungsoo’s attractive, thought he was when he saw him in their first lecture together, but rivalry means no time to think about how hot someone is.

 

“Look,” Kyungsoo sighs, taking his hat off and placing it gently on the other side of the couch. He shifts to face Jongdae more, trying to catch his eye. Jongdae picks at the hem of his miniskirt. “I don’t know what I did to start all this shit but I uh, I want to start fresh if we can?”

 

Jongdae bites his lower lip. “You humiliated me,” he says, though there’s less heat than he had expected. “You took my spot as first in class.”

“That’s it?” Kyungsoo cuts in, and Jongdae looks up at his incredulous face. “That’s what this has all been about?”

 

Jongdae shifts, uncomfortable . “You were rude to me okay? Then I swore that you were just trying too…I don’t know, flaunt it?” he pauses to lick his lips. “I hear how stupid and petty it sounds, okay?”

 

“I just thought you hated me as a person,” Kyungsoo says, shaking his head.

 

“I don’t really know you well enough to tell if you’re an awful person or not,” Jongdae says and wait, no.

 

Kyungsoo smirks and once again Jongdae notices how nice they look. Does he use chapstick? They look so soft. “Well,” he says and Jongdae blinks. “You can find out if you want.”

 

Jongdae nods dumbly, still focused on the other’s mouth. “Okay,” he mutters dazedly, and gets a blinding grin in return. Kyungsoo leans closer, the smell of beer still on his breath but Jongdae doesn’t really mind, knows his breath probably smells more strongly, almost gasps when Kyungsoo brings a gloved hand up to cup Jongdae’s jaw.

 

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for the longest time,” he whispers and Jongdae feels a jolt of warmth travel down his spine at the words.

 

“What are you waiting for then?” Jongdae challenges, does in fact gasp when Kyungsoo’s hand slides around to the nape of his neck and pulls him in closer.

 

“Do you want me to?” he asks and Jongdae nods.

 

“Yes,” he says and Kyungsoo doesn’t wait a second longer, closing the distance between them to kiss Jongdae softly.

 

He was right, his lips are soft, the feeling addictive as he wastes no time sucking Kyungsoo’s lower lip into his mouth, loves the tiny groan the latter lets out as he rolls it gently between his teeth. Kyungsoo tilts his head, their kisses turning far more heated when he does, brings his other hand up to run his thumb along Jongdae’s cheek. He never would’ve thought this would happen, that he’d be here having the life kissed out of him by his academic rival, but here he is, clutching onto the lapels of Kyungsoo’s suit jacket to ground him.

 

“Thought you looked really hot in this outfit,” Jongdae gets out between kisses, fully moaning when Kyungsoo moves to his neck to suck harshly at the skin.

 

“Yeah?” the other pauses to lean back and look Jongdae in the eye. “I almost lost it when I saw your getup.”

 

Jongdae just kisses him again, running his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair, revelling in the way the soft strands feel, almost creams himself when he tugs a little on them and elicits a loud, surprised moan out of the other’s mouth. “You like that?” he asks, pulls the hair again a little harder, heat zinging through him when Kyungsoo moans again.

 

“Stop,” he lets out, strangled. “I’m gonna fucking come if you keep going.”

 

“I’d like to see that,” Jongdae replies instantly, grinning when Kyungsoo just closes his eyes, breathing harshly.

 

“Maybe some other time,” he says, voice full of promise. “For now, we should probably just get back to the party, hmm?”

 

Jongdae doesn’t want to. He quite likes kissing Kyungsoo, but he nods, fixing his wig as he stands, helps Kyungsoo place his mask back on properly. “What made you dress up as Tuxedo Mask anyway?” he asks and there’s that ridiculous smirk again.

 

“Baekhyun told me you’d be dressing up as Sailor Moon,” he says, and Jongdae squints. “Just like I knew you were dressing up as Fred, so I dressed up as Daphne last year, and I made sure to get a Joker costume when you were Harley Quinn.”

 

Jongdae’s jaw drops and Kyungsoo laughs. “No fucking way. That was you? I took photos with you like all night each time!” he says, punching the other’s arm when he laughs harder. Maybe Kyungsoo isn’t so bad after all, he thinks as they make their way back into the party, Baekhyun staring at them with literal paper hearts over his eyes.

 

He’s still going to try and beat him in class though.

**Author's Note:**

> this is late as fuck because halloween was two days ago but uh here ya go! also sorry for the lame ass title lmao I hope y'all like it xx


End file.
